Your Perfect to Me
by TheBiggestFangirl42
Summary: Luna has been lonely for thousands of years, but that will soon change when she meets a mysterious prince who keeps pulling her closer and closer with his spell. I own none of the characters. Pairing is Luna x Sombra
1. Chapter 1

Your Perfect to Me Chapter 1

Tick* Tick* Tick*

"I can't take this any longer" Luna groaned as she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Tick* Tick* Tick*

"There MUST be something to do" Luna exclaimed as she stood up. Luna hated living at the castle, she only had one job. One. Job. Sure that job was important but she still wished she was normal like other ponies. Suddenly getting and idea she galloped to the throne room where Celestia was doing some important work probably. Arriving in the throne room, Luna stopped and and started creeping around the throne in a mischievous manner.

"Hey Tia" Luna peeped with an innocent look on her face.

Celestia, got more suspicious.

"Hello Luna, what can I do for you?" Celestia answered cautiously.

"Well..." Luna tried to keep her cool but she just blurted everything out, "is there ANYTHING I can do at this castle that is royal but ACTUALLY fun?" With that, Celestia started laughing.

"I knew you going to say that. I just thought you would crack sooner." Celestia said over a giggle. "Actually, the Crystal Empire needs some help with its finances but I'm not really up for the trip. Would you like to go instead?"

"Of COURSE I want to go! I haven't been to the crystal empire in yet and I have always wanted to go! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Luna exclaimed as she was jumping around. Luna galloped to her chamber to pack, she grabbed a few books, book of finances and her night gown and stuffed them into a satchel. She was really excited for the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Your Perfect to Me ch 2

Luna really enjoyed the train ride because all the staff was nice to her, she ignored the fact that they were only doing it because she was royalty. Every minute Luna got closer to the Crystal Empire, Luna got more and more excited. When Luna got to the Crystal Empire, she met Queen Moonstone who was a wise, fair and gentle ruler but she needed help badly. The Crystal mines were the main economy for the Crystal Empire because the best crystal in all of Equestria was produced there. Recently, however there was a mine explosion that thankfully took no lives but produced a lot of damage. All the clean-up equipment and labour left the Crystal Empire bankrupt and with no money to start crystal production again. Luna knew this was a serious problem and hated to see Queen Moonstone so troubled so she gave the Queen a loan to get back the empire back on it's hooves. The Queen was so grateful she invited Luna to be the guest of honour at the annual Crystal Fair that was to be held in a few months. Luna happily agreed for it was an excuse to come back to the beautiful empire. She was offered a room at the castle for a night when he walked in and Luna's heart skipped a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

He was dark, from the mane to the coat. Even his aura felt dark. But he was gorgeous, he had blood red eyes and a pair of blood red crystals to match for a cutie mark. Luna suddenly forgot everything.

"Who is this?" The strange stallion said in the smoothest voice Luna had ever heard.

"This, Sombra, is Princess Luna, she is the Royal Sister who came to help us with our problem." The Queen stated " For helping us, I have invited her to come to the Crystal Fair."

"Oh, well welcome to our beautiful empire." Sombra exclaimed as he grabbed Luna's hoof and kissed it "I really want to thank you for saving us from the empire collapsing."

"It's okay really! I just wanted to help." Luna exclaimed as she turned pink.

"Sombra, show Princess Luna to her room where she will be staying." Queen Moonstone told her son due to noticing Luna's awkwardness. Sombra brought Luna to a room where almost everything was crystal. There was a bed made of lilac crystal with deep blue bedding, a pink crystal chest and matching night-table, and the most gorgeous crystal chandelier Luna had ever seen. Luna was so in awe when she walked in the room, she didn't hear Sombra follow her into the room.


End file.
